A Twisted Kind of Love A Dramione FanFiction
by ijustreallylikestories
Summary: After the war the rocked the wizarding world, many students have com back to Hogwarts to finish or continue their studies. Many think things will go back to how they once were. But, will that really be the case?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! **

**So I have always had a thing for Dramione. So I decided to write a fanfiction. So there's no confusion here are some basic facts:**

**Takes place after the war**

**Hogwarts has been restored and students have been there for a few months**

**Everyone remains in the same houses**

**So yeah! Let's begin! Hope you enjoy! Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

She stumbled forward almost landing in a puddle. Luckily, her boyfriend caught her before she could ruin her clothes.

"Can you back off for once Malfoy?" Ron yelled as he pulled Hermione up.

She looked at the boys in the green robes and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Ron's hand and walked off.

"They're not worth it." She said sternly.

"But they-"

"I don't care what they did. I'm fine aren't I? Why should we waste our time arguing with them."

Ron was about to say something but was pushed over. He fell to the ground and looked around frantically. Draco Malfoy was standing over Ron giving his signature smirk. Ron stood up and swung hitting Malfoy in the jaw. Hermione couldn't help but smile softly. As much as she didn't like physical fights, it was refreshing to see Malfoy get was he was asking for. Ron grabbed her hand and they walked to potions.

* * *

As potions was about to end, the professor announced a project. Hermione sighed knowing everyone would want to be her partner. But before anyone else could come up to her and ask, there was a tall slytherin standing in front of her.

"Granger." He said with a smirk. A large purple bruise was spread along his jaw.

"Malfoy." She mocked.

"You're my partner!"  
"Excuse me?"

"I suggest you tell everyone you have a partner if you know what's good for you." He said harshly.

She felt fear go through her. She turned around. Ron was looking at her. She bit her lip.

"I have a partner." She says quietly. She put her head down on her desk as soon as she heard the words come out of her mouth. What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

**That's it for now! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I just didn't have the motivation. I promise I'll update more frequently now! Please rate! It helps a lot!**

* * *

She sat in the library gently rolling her wand on the wood desk. Ron had asked if she needed someone to be there with her but she denied. Ron was making her feel weak...like always. Ron treated her as if she were a priceless porcelain doll. So fragile and defenseless. But that was the complete opposite of Hermione. She was strong and brave. She didn't let things get in her way. She always knew what to do.

There was a gentle tap on her shoulder. She jumped and gasped slightly. She gripped her wand and looked around.

"Oh Luna. You scared me."

"I'm sorry. You looked distant. Is something wrong?"

"No no. I'm fine. Thanks."

"Okay." Luna hopped off.

Hermione dropped her wand and put her head down. What was she thinking? She loves Ron. He's just trying to watch out for her.

* * *

"Napping Granger? So unlike you."

She looked up as her eyes met with his. "I wasn't sleeping."

"Sure." He sat next to her and looked at her.

"What?"

"Why aren't there books here?"

"...there are." She motioned to the books of potions on the table.

"I mean ones that will actually be useful to us."

"I use these all the time."

"And I still have a better grade than you."

She wanted to punch him. Right then and there. Instead she just rolled her eyes.

He smirked and got up. He grabbed a book and slammed it down.

"Love potions?"  
"Yeah."

"Why are we making a love potion?"

"Because we were assigned to?" He mocked her exact tone.

She rolled her eyes. "When?"

"After you ran out of class."

"Oh."

"Shall we begin?" He said in a tone that made Hermione's hair stand on edge.

"Sadly...yes."


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours that felt more like a few years to Hermione, she walked through the empty corridors. It was almost curfew. Her and Draco were unable to decide on what exact potion to do. She let out a heavy sigh and walked into the gryffindor common room where she discovered low whispers.

"I love her Harry but...I can't hide from her anymore."

"Then don't."

"It's not that easy."

"I think it is that easy. If you loved her you wouldn't be cheating on her with fourth years."

Hermione felt her world collapse around her. She dropped her books causing both the boys to look up at her.

"Mione I-"

"Why?"

Ron stood up and slowly approached her as if preparing for her to hex him into oblivion. "Mione. I didn't mean to. I-"

"You didn't mean to?! How can you 'not mean to' cheat on your girlfriend!"

"Well I...I love you it's just...uh…"

"Just spit it out!" She screamed.

"I had needs…"

She stood there with her mouth open. Her eyes flowing over onto her cheeks. She picked up her books and looked him in the eyes. "Goodnight Ronald." And with that she went to bed.

* * *

"Needs?!" Ginny gasped.

Hermione nodded and wiped her face. She hadn't slept all night and couldn't focus at all in class. She needed to go to her safe place. "I'll be in the library." She whispered.

Ginny nodded and hugged her. "I'll be here. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and headed towards the library. She walked to the farthest, darkest corner of the library she could find. She grabbed a potions book and started reading. She wouldn't let someone break her this easily. But Ron wasn't someone. He had been her best friend and she hoped he would be her future. So Hermione broke. She put her head down and cried. Ron Weasley had broken Hermione Granger.

* * *

The table shook. Hermione looked up and moved her curls out of her face.

"What happened to you Granger?"

"Love. Love happened."

"...oh."

"Yup. Why do you care?"

"It makes me uncomfortable when people cry."

"Wow. Thanks for being so caring."

"So Weasel...THATS IT!" He sat down and turned the pages of his book rapidly. "Heartbreak Teardrops. That's our potion."

She stood up and walked over to him. She looked at the book. "You're a genius Malfoy."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Only a little."

He smirked and looked at her. "...Well, we need tears from a heartbroken person."

"Let's go."

With that, they grabbed the book and headed to the potions classroom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! See ya next chapter! :)**


End file.
